Simple Curiosity
by Sawatari
Summary: Yuya ends up becoming curious about the subject of kissing after seeing two LDS students kissing in a hallway. What does Yuzu have to do with that, though..?


"Hey, Yuzu." Yuya sat up, initially lying out on the couch inside the You Show Duel School. The boy was deep in thought as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

Yuzu looked at the boy, sitting directly in front of him on the other couch. "Hm?" She nonchalantly made a noise, continuing looking through a magazine that read "Dueling Tips". Not that she _needed _any tips—she probably just found it laying inside one of the rooms, being that it _was_ a Duel School.

Yuya noticed what she was reading, and since he was embarrassed by what he was going to ask her… quick change of topic time it was, then.

"I see you're reading about tips with dueling. Anything… interesting?" This conversation was going nowhere fast—it just started and anyone in the room could tell you that much. Yuya continued sitting there, his back hunched. _Okay… knowing Yuzu, she's probably only looking through it out of boredom. Not the best change in topic I've made to date._

The pink haired girl put the magazine down on her lap and placed one finger over top her lips. "Not especially. It's just everything we learn here in the school. Why, do you want to look at it?" She asked, handing it over towards Yuya.

"Ah, no, no. I'm good, just… curious, yup." Fidgeting awkwardly, Yuzu could already tell something was up. He hadn't even seen the magazine yet when he called her name. He was laying down with his eyes closed. _He can be pretty obvious sometimes._ Well, if she was going to get to the bottom of this tiny little mystery, she'd need to take matters into her own hands.

Putting the book onto a nearby coffee table, Yuzu crossed her arms. "Okay, Yuya. What were you wanting to ask me?"

That surprised him. "Um, what do you mean… I already asked you what I wanted to ask."

"I don't think so." Wagging her finger, Yuya started scratching the back of his head in a suspicious manner. "You were laying down with your eyes closed _before_ I even got the magazine out to look at. _Then_, you got up and said my name. You couldn't have seen the magazine to even start asking me about it."  
_Gulp._ There it was, that amazing Yuzu perception. Well, it's not as amazing as her ability to whip out that paper fan like it's some sort of magic trick.

Like an old cowboy showdown, Yuzu sat there glaring at Yuya as he continued to share glances with her. Looks like Yuya lost this round. "Ugh… alright, fine. You're right, but… it's just stupid so—"

"Tell. Me."

She can be a little scary when she's mad, no sense in defying her now. At any rate, Yuzu wasn't really the type to laugh at others thoughts, no matter how ridiculous they were. Maybe it'd be okay.

With a heavy sigh, Yuya began to speak. "Remember when we went to that Leo Duel School?" Yuzu nodded, how could she forget that? It wasn't exactly the most _pleasant_ visit, but that aside, it was an extremely luxurious school. Especially when you compare it to the You Show Duel School.

"Well, I was kind of separated from you guys for a moment, it wasn't long, but… anyway, I saw these two students kind of off into an empty hall. They were…"

"They were..?"

"They were—"

"You only need to say it _once_, Yuya. Come on, what was it they were doing." Yuzu was normally pretty patient, but one thing she didn't like was people repeating themselves unnecessarily.

"Come on, don't rush me! _Kissing_! They were _kissing_ and I saw them."

The aspiring Entertainment Duelist's face was beet red. Yuzu kept staring at him, dumbstruck. _That's _what he was trying to say? _That's_ what he kept pausing for? Was it really so embarrassing..? It wasn't like _he_ was the one doing the kissing… "Yuya, seriously. _That's_ what you were trying to tell me? What's your point, anyway? I'm sure lots of kids there have boyfriends and girlfriends and—"

He quickly began to wave his hands in a motion that spoke 'no no that isn't it'. "That's not what I'm getting at. It's not surprising at all, it just looked sort of—" he cleared his throat, "_fun_…"

She wasn't expecting him to say that, even _she_ was caught a little off guard. And to top it all off, his blushing was contagious—Yuzu couldn't help but get a _little_ red from his bashful demeanor.

"Oh, um… is that so…" The two sat vertically from one another, awkwardly staring at their knees and restlessly messing with their fingers. If it wasn't awkward before this point, it certainly was _now_.

_What was he getting at..? Why tell me that? Don't tell me he… does he want us to kiss? Just to see what it's like?_ Yuzu continued to ponder the situation as she carefully laid her eyes on Yuya's self-conscious face. _I'd… be lying if I said I wasn't curious. But that's all it is—curiosity. Wait, if that's all it is then… it couldn't hurt for us to just try._

Suddenly, Yuzu got up from the couch she was sitting on and went towards Yuya's. Taking a seat directly next to him, Yuya's face rose up as he turned to see the girl… who was just as embarrassed looking as he was.

"Yuzu?"

Gulping, she put her face closer towards the boy's. "Do you want to just… try kissing? For fun? It won't mean anything deeper than that, but…"

His face was flushed and he didn't know what to say. He couldn't think of any words at the moment, so he simply nodded in reply.

She put her lips onto his, awkwardly pulling him closer towards her all the while. Neither one of them had ever kissed anyone before, if that wasn't made obvious. _Do I… do we just mash our lips together? Like this? I think those kids I saw… they looked like their tongues were inside each other's mouths. That's kinda gross. _All of Yuya's thoughts were on the kiss and how it was supposed to be done—it was definitely not the _best_ kiss in the world. But he didn't mind.

Yuzu's father, Shuzou, happened to be walking along the hall connected to the room Yuzu and Yuya were inside. Naturally, he could hear some _noises_ being made from inside the room. "What's that..?" For some reason, even though he had no reason to act sneaky, he pushed his ear onto the door of the room to hear the noises better.

_Wh—what's that..? It sounds like something is going on in there that shouldn't be… this is a school, after all!_

Busting through the door, he shouted. "Hey, what are you two—"

Yuzu and Yuya's eyes widened to the size of saucers as they heard Shuzou's voice. _Oh, crap._

Pushing Yuya away and accidentally sending him flying straight onto the other couch, she stood up and wiped her skirt in a proper manner. "Dad! Uh… what's up?" Her face was still incredibly red and she was even beginning to glisten with a bit of sweat.

"Yuzu… uh, what were those noises I heard? And… you two were awfully close when I got in here. What's going on..?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all, I was just… see this magazine?" She quickly picked up the magazine, 'Dueling Tips', off from the coffee table. "I was telling Yuya about the great tips in here and about how it's wonderful that the school allows us to read these magazines. To further our potential, you know?"

Hearing her praise about the school, his mind quickly got off the initial topic and onto how he could gloat about that. "You're right, you're right. Figures you'd realize how great they are, Yuzu. You should tell your friends about how we have all kinds of great tips here."

Yuya sat up from the couch he was thrown onto, and looked over at Yuzu and Shuzou talking.

_That was… exciting. More so than I thought it would be. How did Yuzu know what I was hinting at, though..?_

_Must be that perception again, as always. _


End file.
